Love like Winter
by MadamSylph
Summary: What would life be like for Haku if he had been saved from the battle at the bridge?
1. Not Alone

Love like Winter

_Part 1: "Not Alone"_

The pure snow floated silently from the gloomy sky above. As it landed upon the young boy's cheek, it felt like cotton though instantly melted into a bitter raindrop. He lay still, nearly lifeless. Brushing his small, pale hands against the snow, a cold flat surface could now be seen. Struggling to a stand, he brushed the snow away a bit more to reveal a section of a narrow path. Curiously, he peered a head and could see that the path continued a few feet from himself. In wonder if he would find a place to keep warm, he took his chances and traveled slowly down the narrow path.

Despite the sinking gloominess jolting his heart, young Haku gazed around in an attempt to enjoy his surroundings; the snow coated trees glistened brilliantly, almost whispering to him that there was a sort of hope... Small glimmers of it that came and went. Continuing on for several minutes and into the outskirts of the forest, he stopped to observe the peaceful shack that lay in front of him. It was difficult to say whether anyone lived in the home—it was so untroubled. Cautiously, he approached it tardily and headed around to the backyard. A fence lay between the home and the yard, and the closer he approached, the more apparent a reoccurring tapping noise was present. Peering through the cracks in the fence, he observed.

Seven foot tall poles towered throughout the backyard. There were possibly ten or more of them plunged into the ground. Upon them stood a girl just around his age. He could only see the back of her shoulder-length brunette, choppy hair as it floated gently against the breeze. She was seemingly training as she hopped from pole to pole. Haku watched carefully as her knees slowly bent, an indication she was ready to flip. Instinctively, Haku flinched as she twirled through the air, landing carefully on another pole. Being to astonished by the move, Haku hadn't realized that the girl had paused suddenly and was staring straight in his direction. His feet shifted as he tried to run, although the fence flew open and he now stared back into two piercingly pale-hazel eyes glowing over him. A twinge of fright overwhelmed him as he urged his body to run. The smirk on the girl's face is what held him in his place. His lips slowly parted as he hesitated, but soon he returned a smile to her. Something about the girl seemed oddly familiar to himself, something of the look in her eyes... He could not quite put his finger on it. She studied him, as if she weren't sure what to make of him. "Who are you?" Her voice was oddly mature for her age. His eyes struggling to meet hers, her expression lay concerned. The boy's eyes were so cold and lifeless. She wondered what had happened to him.

"My name," he started with a soft voice, "is Haku." A short silence fell between them just then. Eventually though, the girl was leading him further into the backyard and toward a dainty shed. Haku felt slow waves of awe, considering the stranger didn't shun him as most kids did. He was sure that she felt as alone as he did. "My name's Ren," she stated as she opened the door to the shed. The inside was a vague room with a single window plastered up high, making the place seem solitary. There was wood throughout the whole of it, along the floors, walls and ceiling alike. A small bed loomed to their left along with a nightstand and dated lamp and a couple of short dressers. Haku settled onto the surprisingly soft bed beside the girl now known as Ren.

"This is your room?" The question seemed rather obvious to Haku, but it slipped out in his timid attempt to make a conversation. Before Ren could snicker at his question, he stumbled for a more logical question. "Where are your parents?" Ren glanced at his pale, dirty hands a moment.

"They're inside the house." Her gaze rose to his face, tilting her head the slightest bit and coming to actually find 'his' gender a bit misleading. His long lashes and hair could easily make 'him' a female. Although, Ren did decide not to question it. It wasn't until then that Ren realized their eyes were locked onto one another. Haku's eyelids fluttered in an attempt to blink. He turned his head away shyly.

"Are you lonely?" His voice was in a near whisper.

"All the time," Ren replied without hesitation. She watched as Haku shifted uneasily, as if preparing to tell her something painful.

"They didn't want me," Haku continued abruptly, his soft eyes locked on the bare floor, almost maddened. "They thought their own son was a monster." Ren's brow furrowed in concern. This... boy... he was such a great loss, much more than Ren's situation. It seemed he didn't even have a place to stay. Haku's gaze snapped over to Ren, who's hand was suddenly placed on his own. In that exact moment, the two jumped at the sound of Ren's father clamoring in.

"Who's this?" the man questioned grimly. Immediately Haku popped up from his seat, ready to run past the man if necessary.

"Father, please—"

"Go on," the man ordered. "Get out!" His temper was already teetering, even though Haku was sure he did nothing wrong. Haku sprinted past the man like a frightened rabbit. As he ran, he didn't have a clue where he was going. Perhaps under a bridge or someplace hidden. Once he got there, he fell to his knees, gasping for air. His lungs felt as though they were bursting, and the cold air filling them was no help. Whimpering, he fell to the ground slowly, realizing then that Ren was being locked away for some reason. _Is she a monster, too...?_

* * *

"Father, can't you see?" Ren pleaded. "He has no one, no where to stay—"

"Don't you know that you should be training?" Her father clenched his fists, trying to contain his rage. It seemed to creep right into her now more than ever.

"Why? Do I not train enough? Why is it I can't have friends like a _normal_ girl?" Ren's voice rose gradually. Her father glared hardly as tears welled into her eyes, and then the door was shut slowly behind him as he lumbered out. Growling in frustration, Ren threw herself onto her bed, angry tears jumping uncontrollably from her eyes. _I just don't understand,_ she thought through her sobs. _All I can ever do is train and be locked away like some animal._

The crying lasted until the sun was sliding into the horizon. Her headed pounded and her eyes were swollen nearly shut. Even if she'd known Haku only for a few minutes, it was the only friendship she'd ever had. Those were the only moments she knew she cherished, and now it was gone.

Throughout some of the night, she had decided to train, just to release all of the anger she'd clasped onto. Every now and then, her eyes flicked to the fence. _Running away would be so easy—_ Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother calling her in for food. Instead of staying inside to eat at the table with them, Ren started to the clear sliding doors that led to the backyard.

"Where are you headed?" he seemed to be trying to sound amused, but as usual, there was an edge to her father's voice. As if he were threatening her. Stopping a brief moment, Ren_ almost_ turned around. But, without even bothering to look back, she headed outside to her cold, dark little shed to eat alone.

"Hisui," Ren's father called to her mother, who looked to be ashamed for the first time in a while. He examined her gaze. "Don't tell me you're feeling bad. She's completely going against her will. Sneaking some kid into the shed," he shook his head. Hisui sighed in defeat, jabbing at the steak on her plate.

"I suppose you're right."


	2. The Bridge

Love like Winter

_Part 2: "The Bridge"_

Throughout the night, Ren tossed and turned restlessly. She smacked her pillow against her face in annoyance, then slid it slowly down and gazed up the moonlight pouring from her window. Her gaze drifted to her bleak door, the word _'escape'_ seemed to be whispered into her ear.

Hugging his knees close to his small body, Haku turned his gaze to to the moon. The only image in his mind was Ren's face. Leaning slowly down against a blanket he'd found, he shut his eyes. _Just try to tune it out..._ he told himself. _You will never see her again._

The cold air stung at Ren's face as she ran. Soon, she was nearing the bridge that lead further into the town. The bridge was illuminated by a single light beside it. There area all around, though, was pitch black. Everything was closed as the town slept. _Where would he have gone to?_ Approaching the bridge, she leaned against it in hope that her search wouldn't falter. Casting in the cold air suddenly made her cough. Haku stiffened at the sound coming from straight above him. Holding his breath, he lay perfectly still. Squinting into the darkness, Ren sighed. Looking back into the direction she had come, she shook her head. There was no way she could go back to that dungeon. She decided that she would look for Haku no matter how long it would take. Slumping loudly onto the bridge, she rocked back and forth in an attempt to keep herself warm. _Haku,_ she thought. It was really a nice name. "Haku," she said slowly, aloud. Shortly after there seemed to be something shifting beneath her. "Who's there?" She blurted unthinkingly.

"Haku!" A familiar voice rang, and there he was, emerging from under the bridge she was sitting upon. His warm eyes twinkled in delight—it was the happiest Ren had seen him and a smile broke out onto her face. "You found me," he breathed. "I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again... Why is your father so mean?" Haku's warm eyes waited for an answer. Ren kicked at the snow, reluctantly remembering her parents.

"Ever since I was a lot smaller, they wanted me to be strong. My whole clan has what it takes to be as fast and strong as anyone, it's in our blood." The two sat under the bridge now, the light from outside streaming through in a striped pattern. Haku listened intently to his friend. "They say we started out as felines, and later on something weird happened. It's sort of like how people say humans started out as monkeys," Ren had a small smile on her face, and this made Haku giggle.

"I see. Please, go on," Haku willed. This was probably the most interesting thing he'd heard in some time.

"Lots of the abilities stayed with us, though. Like really good balance that comes naturally, speed and being able to jump pretty far. At first I thought it was fun to learn all the techniques my parents taught me, but after a while I realized they were keeping me locked up. Soon I saw that I had no friends. My days were wake up, eat, train for a long time and then go to bed. It was the same for as long as I can remember." The fact Haku was so eagerly listening made every detail just pour from Ren's mouth.

"I see," Haku repeated, smiling to himself. Although he was used to being alone, Haku started enjoying her company. Haku's smooth, calming voice seemed to lift the stress from Ren's shoulders. "You've learned a lot, though you'd rather have friends?"

"Yes," she responded, her hands brushed the soft snow as her gaze lingered on it. Haku moved closer, blushing slightly as he wrapped them up on his grungey blanket.

"I'm not that different from you, but..." Ren turned to him as he trailed off. Looking into his eyes, she realized the sudden coldness in them. "It was an accident..." Ren gazed at him questioningly as he tucked his chin into his knees. Sighing, he straightened himself.

"Not too long ago... I..." A deep sigh, "...killed my father. My powers got out of control. My mother hated me for displaying those powers... And, no one wants me." His voice was in a whisper. "I'm a monster." Burying his face into the blanket, he sobbed. Ren looked a bit uneasy, unsure of how to handle the situation. Tears stained his cheeks as he rubbed his eyes. Slowly wrapping her arms around him, Haku gasped at the action.

"R-ren," he stuttered. Closing her eyes, Ren held him tightly. She could feel his heart beating rapidly against her.

"It's okay," Ren assured. "You've got me. I don't think you're a monster." The two held each other until they dozed off under the peaceful bridge, against the snow that glistened in the moonlight.


	3. The Separation

Love like Winter

_Part 3: "The Separation"_

Ren was at the very dawn of waking up. All of her senses were closed off and for a moment she forgot where she was, or if what occurred last night were real at all. Though suddenly a bitter wind stung at her and she clenched Haku, shivering. Opening her eyes, she realized it was real, and smiled at the fact. It was strange, in a way, that the smile on her face was a real one. Suddenly she came to full attention when loud footsteps were heard from above. Her heart jumped, and she shook Haku to wake him.

"Haku," at last his eyes fluttered open. "Thank g-" she stopped suddenly, the feeling of eyes seemed to burn the back of her skull. The scent was all too familiar. Haku gazed past her shoulder, horror-stricken.

"Run," she ordered, choking back the tears. Haku stood slowly, not wanting at all to leave. Haku scrambled past the man, though, who looked after him, then turned to Ren.

"This is the last straw, Ren," snatching her by the collar of her dress, he lifted her from the ground. "You left home." Hitching her up, he started in the direction of their house. "You left for some worthless kid! Getting close to others will only make you weak!"

For many years, Ren's father attempted to brainwash her into thinking her father's guidelines were what was right. Ren went along with the guidelines for sometime, though deep within herself she knew what she wanted. When she turned twelve is when her mother disappeared. The last words her mother spoke to her were in a hurried whisper. "Don't worry," she said. "We will run from here. As soon as we have the chance, we will go." But not too long after, she vanished. It was not long until Ren found that her mother's scent lay on her father's hands long after she died. Blood was the only explanation of just how long that scent lasted. When Ren put the pieces together, she'd decided to leave for good.

Haku, on the other hand, had met Zabuza only weeks after his meeting with Ren. He'd decided he found a new reason to live then. The fact he was being used was taken over by the milder feelings of having a purpose and being, which was protecting Zabuza.

Ren and her clan were not well known, until the Mizekage had discovered her father and locked him away. A group of Sanin soon announced her an elite after a few tests to see what skills she held. Currently, Ren resides in an all-girl dorm with other elites. Although, many of the people there were anything but kind to her. There was one exception; a girl named Ayame. Ren considered her a friend, but Ayame was not around much as she had duties and worked as a sensei.


	4. Unforgotten

Love like Winter

_Part 4: "Unforgotten"_

**Three years later, Ren is now age 16, and Haku 15.**

Ren watches blankly as her tub fills rapidly with steaming water. Slowly sliding into the bath, she leaned back and closed her eyes. They only image she could muster anytime when she closed her eyes was Haku's young face. Opening her eyes, she proceeds to lather herself, imagining the day at the bridge. It was such a miracle to have found him. It would have been much more obvious to her that he was in the same place as her, though at the time she was young and her sense of smell was still improving. Now, she could recognize someone's scent from a fairly large distance away.

Things though, were a bit calmer than they were back "home." Her body no longer ached for months on end. Emotionally, Ren tended to be a rather numb, and seemingly cold person. After seeing that so many people shunned her for becoming an elite so suddenly, she tended to stay away from others. In Ayame's case and Haku's, she was somewhat afraid of becoming close to others. She felt they would only fade away. The thought stuck with her as the once large bar of soap melted so small, and now disappeared in her palm. Ren spent a lot of time trying to find Haku at one point. She remembered his scent vividly—that of a light cocoa and dandelions. There were instances when she saw someone who resembled him, but they gave her odd looks when she stopped them in the street.

Lately, one thing that had Ren paranoid was a reoccurring nightmare. Almost every day it haunted her...

_She could see what she thought to be Haku... though was always uncertain. They had silky, long hair and those same warm eyes. Everything around him was pitch black... suddenly his eyes drew fear and pain until the mysterious scene faded to a bleak, bare street. There were peculiar ice sculptures all around, in shapes that resembled demons. Haku reached his hand out to her, suddenly an invisible force made him stumble backward. "No," Ren screamed, though the word did not come out. She was running to save him, and each and every time she was too late._

Desperately tossing in her bed, Ren tried to wake from the nightmare. _Haku dropped to his knees, his blood dripping from his mouth. When he glanced up at her, his eyes were pitch black. Ren's heart sunk. "Ren, I..." as he spoke, oddly there was static behind his voice. Blood poured from his cracked lips. "I love you."_

Her eyes flying open, Ren was sitting up in her bed. A cold sweat trickled down her forehead, her heart pounding madly against her chest as if threatening to fly out. Slowly unclenching her sheets, she got up abruptly and headed for the window.

Leaping from tree to tree, Ren was a blur. The cool air calmed her somewhat as her eyes darted around at the trees zooming past. She was in fact unsure of where to go, all she knew was she didn't want to sleep. The nightmare was something she couldn't bare anymore. _Tonight it was at it's worst... I'd never seem him with those pitch black eyes._ Her heart pounded as she remembered the horrendous scene. She was moving so quickly, it looked like she was flying through a vortex. Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the cool air—until she someone zoomed straight past her. Kneeling down on the tree she stopped at, she felt the jagged bark beneath her palm, her eyes wide as she glanced around. A sharp _CLUNK _was heard from behind her. Turning slowly, she tried to pick up a scent though found it difficult as the wind was unmoving. She could see them perfectly though, the moonlight streamed directly onto the masked figure like a spotlight. Ren clenched a kunai knife uneasily, though they didn't draw a weapon. Ren tensed as they slowly rose their hand, their fingers twitching before they removed their mask. Ren blinked, her heart fluttering as she picked up that familiar cocoa scent.

"I could never forget those eyes," said that same, soothing voice. "Why, it's been so long." Ren's breath had caught in her throat.

"H-Ha..." saying his name didn't even come easily. Without even seeming to move, Haku was there, tucking her into an embrace. "Haku," she finally whispered, embracing back and half holding back her tears. Haku pulled away gently to look at her in the moonlight.

"You're grown to be so gorgeous," as he studied her, his eyes were so full of life. Ren smiled, reaching to trace her fingers through his long, silky hair. _Just like in that dream..._ She was at a loss for words. She wished it were morning, so she could examine his face more. After a few moments of soaking everything in, they sat on the large tree to talk.

"What brings you to the forest at this hour?" Haku questioned, his eyes lingering on her as if still examining how she'd changed over the years.

"To put it mildly, I couldn't sleep." She smiled slightly at the fact he was right there before her. It made her confident those nightmares needn't wake her. Haku giggled suddenly.

"How ironic," he cooed softly. Ren enjoyed the feeling she got as he spoke. That silky voice seemed even more soothing now that it had matured a bit.

"How so?"

"Well, I have had the same issue for some time. I was so worried over the years that I'd never see you again. I was scared your father would keep locked up like that forever." His eyes drifted downward as he recalled the feelings of worry.

"As a matter of fact, a few years ago the Mizukage locked him away, and announced me an elite for the abilities I hold."

"Wow!" Haku rang in astonishment. "You have always been so strong, Ren." A warm smile eased onto his delicate face. Ren blushed as his fingers brushed hers.

"What have you been doing all this time?" Ren asked, tracing his dainty fingers softly.

"I'm an elite as well," he smiled as he spoke, as if excited to be sharing this. "I'm part of the under-taker squad. We track down and kill rouges, then thoroughly dispose of their remains. It's very interesting, indeed. I'm also an apprentice. Oh, which reminds me," he began to stand suddenly. "Zabuza is back home recovering, so I should be leaving... I wouldn't want him to see me gone for long. I'm sorry..."

"I understand," Ren stated as Haku helped her to her feet, though Haku's hand was still clamped to hers. Seemingly, he didn't noticed and only gazed into her eyes, smiling gently.

"I'm sure you know I wish to never part with you... But, we must pay our duties. We will meet again, very soon. I promise," something in his voice seemed to change, although he was gone in an instant.

That night, Ren knew she needn't worry anymore. His words rang in her mind as she headed home. How soon was soon?


	5. Spar

Love like Winter

_Part 5: "Spar"_

Only the sound of Shippou Doki whipping through the air could be heard. Ren's eyes wandered along until fixing onto a certain tree.

The mysterious Sound villager's heart raced as he peered around cautiously. Being beaten and bruised, he was already low on chakra, unable to match the girl's speed. In an instant, cold chains swung around his neck, the spikes on the ball of the mace latched to the tree and pinned him in place. As they tightened, he panicked, grabbing desperately at the chains. Although, the blood-flow to his brain was quickly cut off. Ren loosened the weapon after a few moments, and the man's now lifeless body slumped to the ground, falling over sideways. "Mission successful," Ren smirked into her walky-talky.

Laying on the lush grass to rest, Ren peered at the clouds. '_We will meet again, very soon. I promise._' For days now, that same line rang in her mind. Thoughts buzzing, the clouds above seemed to swirl together. Squeezing her eyes shut a moment, she stood and decided to search for him. For over two hours she wandered the forest, until a rustling was heard nearby. Her eyes glued to a bush, she picked up the scent of an animal. As the squirrel lept from the bush, she sighed heavily. Plopping onto the ground, she propped her hands in back of herself and her heart jumped. Her hand landed on what seemed a foot. Bare arms wrapped slowly around her, the smell of cocoa and dandelions filling the air. Ren smiled, closing her eyes. "Ah, what a wonderful surprise!" Haku lovingly nestled his face onto her neck, causing a deep blush to form on Ren's cheeks. Turning to face him, Ren hoped the blush died down. Something in Haku's eyes changed as he gazed at her, a warm smile on his pure face. "Seeing you in the daylight is just as wonderful as seeing you in the moonlight!" Ren's heart began to race, her eyes lingering on his interesting choice of fashion. "Oh," Haku chuckled. "Please do excuse the outfit. After becoming aware of my... misleading gender, I found it more an opportunity to to better my disguise. As an under-taker, it comes in handy. "

Ren nodded, admiring his silky hair and soft features. He did indeed look feminine, but it was something Ren was rather used to. Lately though, she was drawn to it for some reason. His features suited his personality well—soft and gentle. "I see you're gathering herbs?" Ren indicated the whisk basket in his hands.

"Yes. It's part of Zabuza's recovery. We've got a mission to take out some Leaf ninja soon."

Gazing downward, Ren's brows furrowed. "Does that mean this meeting will be cut short once again?"

"Well," he grinned as Ren glanced back up at him. "I suppose the treatment can wait for just a little longer." With that, they continued on through the forest for a while.

"I still remember the things you told me about your clan. How they'd started as felines rather than monkeys." The two had reached a small clearing, now facing each other. "I've grown quite quick myself... May I ask for a spar?" Ren smirked at him, nodding once.

"Jabs only," Ren stated as Haku slid off his pink dress. Underneath he wore a sleeveless, grayish-green kimono top and gray shorts that cut off just after his knees. Readying themselves, they circled each other slowly. Haku matched Ren's rather feline stance. Finally, Haku was the first to charge, dropping into a spin-kick. Ren smoothly did a front-hand spring over him. Haku spun so rapidly, and the two were now in a series of jabs, each of them fluidly dodging each one. Ren took the first opportunity in which Haku was off guard, bringing her leg under him. He seemed to stumble, though was on his feet in the same exact moment. Growing a bit playful, Haku sprinted at her, attempting to wrap his arms around Ren. Ren smoothly went under his arms, and at the same time, their legs got tangled together. Ren grasped his arm in an attempt to right herself, though Haku came crashing directly on top of her. Ren hit the ground hard, and Haku pushed away from her with his arms, staring down at her with wide eyes a moment. Before Ren could blink, he was standing, holding his hand out to her. "Pardon me," he chuckled. Just as before, he clasped her hand to his even when she was already standing. Though this time, he grasped her other hand as well.

As his chocolate eyes peered into her own bright, almost yellow eyes, Ren's mind was spinning. _What is this feeling? Is he only a friend...?_ The now familiar helpless look rested on Haku's delicate face as he leaned in. His warm breath tickled her lips. Haku's face grew beet-red, and his hands suddenly fell loose from hers. "I—I should be going," in an instant, he was a small ways from her, slipping on his dress. Ren could only stare at him in awe, her heart hammering her chest. "But please, find me again today... Perhaps Zabuza and I could use your assistance later." As he spoke to her, he seemed to be having trouble making any eye contact. Grasping her wrist gently, he gave a swift kiss on her cheek, and was gone. Ren was baffled, though she smiled to herself, slowly turning to head home.


	6. The Battle

Love like Winter

_Part 6: "The Battle"_

Ren was nearly home, though she was beginning to get the feeling she should go a head and locate the site of the battle Haku had mentioned. After traveling through the outskirts of the forest, she was nearing the town bridge. The mist was in the area was growing thicker and thicker, and soon Ren couldn't see anything in front of herself. At this point, she was highly reliant upon all her other senses.

Closing her eyes, she focused on trying to identify any other sound or smell than the musky wind swirling around her. Faintly, she heard the grunt of a middle-aged man. She sprinted toward the sound, at last perching somewhere so she could see things more clearly. On her far right stood Haku, who seemed to be talking to a blond Leaf ninja. Closer to her was a silver-haired Leaf ninja battling a dead-looking man, who was the only other Mist ninja on the field. Immediately, Ren was certain that was Zabuza. There were a couple of others further out, and a huge ice dome of some kind plunged further into the battlefield. It seemed the battle had started long before Ren had even arrived. Soon, the silver-haired Leaf ninja summoned up a bunch of dogs, who were now latched onto Zabuza, holding him still. Ren kept a close eye on Haku, though.

As the blond Leaf ninja charged toward Haku, Ren was about to bolt seeing that Haku merely stood there, although Haku caught the boy by the wrist, and was soon dashing toward Zabuza. The silver-haired ninja suddenly had blue bolts striking madly from his palm, and Haku was attempting to protect Zabuza. But seeing the damage that would be done, Ren's feet shot out from beneath her and in an instant, she was flying through the air and knocking Haku out of the Leaf ninja's path. Just as she tackled him, the Leaf ninja's hand gashed her leg, she and Haku skidding from the scene and onto the moist ground, a long trail of blood following them. Immediately, Haku unwrapped the scarf around his waist and swiftly wrapped it around Ren's leg, tying it in a tight knot. Gazing at the scene before them, Haku's eyes were as wild as Ren had ever seen them. Letting out a shrill scream, he fell to his knees helplessly and sobbed so hard, it sounded like something broke inside. Ren's head spun as she tried and failed to push herself up to hold him. Haku's tears dripped to the ground, mixing with Ren's blood.


	7. A Reason

Love like Winter

_Part 7: "A Reason"_

The silver-haired ninja's hand ran entirely through Zabuza's heart. The dogs upon him unlatched their jaws from his body as he slowly fell to his knees, slowly looking over in Haku's direction. Haku stared wide-eyed at him, reaching out his hand, though knowing it was far too late. Ren hissed in pain as she turned over slowly, the pain ripping through her leg making her dizzy. "A-aren't you... going to say goodbye...?" Ren asked to Haku.

Haku's now empty eyes wandered the ground a moment. Everyone around them was watching in awe. "I don't know... By the looks of it, he's... already gone. I risked my life, and yet you saved me from that. Thus meaning that I can't go yet." He turned to her, trying to smile. "This is a tragedy... but Ren, I've known you for so long now. For you, this is something I must get past." Haku slowly and very carefully tucked his arms beneath Ren to lift her. The blond-headed boy scratched his head dumbly.

"Wuhh?" he uttered. "What is going on? Who is that?!" He flailed his arms in a frustrated manner.

"There's no time for explaining," Haku said flatly to him. "Your business here is finished." Haku then disappeared from the scene. As they flew along the trees, Haku glanced down at Ren. Her eyes were closed, as she had passed out during their trip.

The last thing Ren recalled was being scooped up into Haku's arms and then being swallowed up in darkness. Soon though, everything came spinning into focus. The light tapping of rain could be heard outside. Ren gazed up at the bamboo ceilings, then studied the room she lay in. The was a lone though large dresser, the walls were detailed and the windows were lined with thick curtains. The storm outside bathed the room in deep blue hues. Ren winced, not even noticing Haku as he was cutting the remainder of the string from Ren's stitches. "Finally awake I see." His was voice was flat and numb-sounding. Ren frowned. After wrapping a bandage over the wound, Haku took a seat beside her on the warm bed.

"Thank you," he said, barely a whisper. As he lay a hand on Ren's, she thought of the first day they met. "If you hadn't come to my rescue, I'm certain the impact of Kakashi's attack would have killed both me and Zabuza. But... you've saved me from a life full of lies and hiding." Ren's leg was throbbing, though she tried to push the pain aside and focus on his words. "When I think about it..." Haku's voice lowered. "There may have been those rare signs of kindness in Zabuza... Although, I was being used. A mere tool to fend for him and his needs." A rare flash of anger rushed past Haku's delicate face. Ren was actually quite glad of this. Even though she knew little of Zabuza, the way Haku had been living with him did not seem ideal for anyone. Quickly, the anger vanquished from his face and was replaced with a smile as he gazed at Ren. "That's all over now though," he gave Ren's hand a squeeze. "I see now the flaws of what me and Zabuza created. Since he is gone, I'm disquieted. But I'm also so blessed... I'm happy that I can finally realize who it is I was meant to protect." His warm eyes danced, and suddenly he leaned forward, kissing Ren's forehead. "It's you. It's always been you."


	8. I Promise

Love like Winter

_Part 8: "I Promise"_

Ren's glowing eyes closed slowly as Haku's delicate lips pressed to her forehead. The feeling overcoming her was intense, and it distracted her a good deal from the dulling pain in her leg. It was like the warmth from his lips were coursing from her forehead all throughout her body, making every cell tingle with delight. As he pulled away, another soft smile crossed his face and he ran his dainty, polished fingers through her hair. Ren's heart was thudding and she stared at him in awe. "I think we should clean you up before bed. In the morning I can give you a tour of the dome, if you'd like. I'm sure you will enjoy living here, I used to spend some time touching things up a bit." Suddenly he was tucking his arms underneath Ren's body and lifting her with ease.

"You're strong," Ren remarked, actually surprised with how easily he lifted her. A gentle chuckle rolled off of Haku's lips as he drifted across the room and into the vast bathroom.

"I may not exactly look like it," he inclined, placing her in a sitting position onto the edge of the large, oval tub. He flipped on the light, and the whole bathroom was gleaming brilliantly. Everything in his room was so well-kept and bright, much like Haku himself. "But I've grown to be quite strong. Whenever Zabuza needed it, I was even able to lift him up, and he's twice my size." He grinned warmly before studying her a moment. Ren's heart thudded again, though she proceeded to untie and slip off her kimono. A deep blush rushed to Haku's cheeks and he turned away from her respectfully. "Once you're in the water and it's covering you entirely, I can assist you if that is necessary."

Gently Ren lifted her leg around the tub and turned the knobs, testing the water until it was to her liking. Lifting her other leg cautiously into the tub, she had to use her arms as support and anytime she put pressure on the damaged leg she let out subtle grunts of pain. As her arms began to tremble, Haku rushed to her side, his eyes darting from her body as he wrapped his arms around her and helped her sit down. His sleeves got soaked and he swiftly removed his kimono and sweater and hung them to dry. As he undressed, Ren couldn't seem to pry her eyes from his pale, delicately toned body. It was rather petite, it was still a surprise just how strong he was. Slowly she leaned her body forward to try and grasp the bottles in front of her and Haku was at her side once again, grabbing the bottle and squeezing a bit of it's contents into her hair. Sitting on the edge of the tub, he worked his fingers in her hair as Ren leaned against the tub. It was a clear colored shampoo, that held the relaxing aroma of vanilla. A soft, satisfied sigh pressed past her lips and her bright eyes took a peak at Haku's perfect body.

This made Haku smile, flattery overcoming him. Though there was a mess of suds running down her forehead and he quickly wiped them off. "You may want to keep your eyes closed, dear. I wouldn't want those keen eyes of yours getting irritated." Ren blushed deeply though complied, her body tingling as he scrubbed her hair gently. Soon he was rinsing it all out, taking his time to be sure there were no suds left in her hair. Once that was done, he handed her a washcloth and headed toward the door. "Just a moment, I'll be back to help you out of the tub," he disappeared from the room and Ren gently scrubbed herself, wondering.

There was no possible way they could merely be friends. The feelings rising from her were odd, though they seemed to be there all along in a sense. Perhaps she'd always been in love with him, though when they were a bit younger she was just too naive to realize it. Being around him now made her heart flutter and her palms sweat... and it was different than what she felt the first time they had met. Soon Haku slid into the room, still bare on his upper half, though now his soft black hair lay loose around his shoulders. Ren could not seem to keep her eyes off of him.

"Yes?" Haku questioned to her, a curious look on his face as he approached. Ren blinked.

"You... you look like an angel," Ren admitted, her cheeks burning. A small giggle escaped Haku as he let the water drain and lifted Ren from the tub and back to a seated position on the edge. For a moment his warm eyes gazed back into her's.

"I've always thought the same about you," his voice was like silk, and Ren's eyes fell to his lips. There was no other place she'd rather be than here, with him. Haku glanced at her lips though leaned away and handed her a soft white bath robe. After securing it onto her body, he lifted her and took her back to the bed, sitting her down gently. Ren took notice of little tray of sushi on the night stand and smiled. All of his care was truly touching, no one had ever cared for her the way that he did.

"Thank you so much for all of this," Ren said sincerely, plucking up a piece and popping it into her mouth. The outside had a nice texture, it was coated in sesame seeds and Ren loved it straight away.

"Taking care of you is enjoyable," Haku admitted. "You're nothing like Zabuza. He would allow me to take care of him, for the most part. But the man was so stubborn. I like you, you simply sit back and allow me to pamper you and it's just... pleasant." A sweet smile was on his lips and he nibbled a piece of sushi before gazing down at her leg. "That was some collision, but it looks like you're making a quick recovery." Ren turned her gaze to it as well, lifting it gently and examining all the bruises.

"The silver-haired one had a very powerful jutsu," she noted.

"Indeed he did," Haku scooted into bed beside her, tucking his body beneath the warm covers and sighing gently. The action caught Ren's attention immediately. She'd swiftly forgotten whatever else she were going to say of the Leaf ninja who killed Zabuza.

"You're sleeping here?" Ren questioned to him, a little tense. Haku looked over at her innocently. He had remembered the night the spent together as children, how they'd fallen asleep huddled together under a bridge. Because of that, he assumed it would still be all right. He frowned, realizing she may be a bit uncomfortable with him there. They were a bit older now, after all.

"I can sleep somewhere else if you are more comfortable with that-"

"No," Ren insisted abruptly. "I mean... I want you here. By my side, it's just I'm..."

"Nervous?" Haku's eyes drifted from her's timidly, his fingers fiddling with the soft fabric of the covers.

"Yes."

"Me too." They grinned bashfully at each other a moment, and soon Ren scooted into the bed with him, turning her body to his. Their faces were only inches a part, and for a while they simply stared at each other, the howling of the wind and the patter of rain washing over outside.

"I'm so glad I met you that day," Haku whispered suddenly, his hand meeting hers under the covers. Ren couldn't help but notice how any time he made contact with her, her heart slammed against her chest like it were trying to escape. "If I hadn't decided to wander around that day, I'm not sure we would have ever met... Considering how your father always locked you away."

"True," Ren agreed. "Though here we are..." She smiled to him, building up the courage to snuggle against him. His body was warm and inviting and she eased against him. A shocked look rushed past Haku's face though he smiled shortly after, his arms wrapping around her body. Her head was tucked again his chest, and the beating of his heart so consoling, it made her drowsy.

"Ren..." Haku started suddenly. There was something he wanted to say, but for whatever reason, he just felt too nervous to say exactly what was on his mind. Ren was started to doze off, though her head shifted a little, indicating she wasn't asleep quite yet.

"I... I truly do care for you," his voice was quiet and beautiful in the dark. The rain was slowing, and Ren smiled, tilting her head to look at him. His fair skin was glowing as the moon shone through the window.

"Haku, all I live for now is to protect you. You're too young to have thrown your life away so quickly. You were meant to live on."

"Yes, you are right... Even if it had been my duty to protect Zabuza..." his voice lowered slightly, full of affection now. "It just... it was not how I should have lived. Back then I was desperate, all I wanted was a reason to live, someone to protect... He filled the void, and I did feel a slight closeness to him. Deep down I think he cared for me, he just never quite showed it." His dark eyes met hers. "But I realize now that this is what I need to make me truly happy. I need someone who will show their feelings for me, someone to grow with and learn with. Someone like you, Ren... Promise me you'll never leave, promise me that retched father of yours will never steal you away?" His voice quavered, as if he wanted to cry. Ren's heart sank. Seeing him cry was something she wouldn't be able to bare. She squeezed his hand gently under the covers.

"I promise you. I will never leave. I _will_ protect you and I know you will do the same for me. There is no one else I would rather be with than you, Haku. Nothing can change that. No one will steal me or lock me away ever again.

I promise."


	9. For You

Love like Winter

_Part 9: "For You"_

Awaking the next morning, the room was bright from the sun shining through. Gently the curtains blew against the breeze from outside. It seemed to be a pleasant day out and that came to a bit of a surprise. Ren glanced around, noticing she was sprawled across the bed and Haku was nowhere near her. Her leg was uncovered, and she smiled, realizing he'd changed out her bandages. For a long moment she lay still, watching as the curtains fluttered and she couldn't help the smile on her face. After finding Haku again, things were certainly getting better.

After deciding Haku was probably busy, Ren sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, placing her feet firmly on the wood floor and pushing herself up to stand. Still an aching pain coursed through her leg. Taking a single step forward, she seemed to be doing well and soon after she sensed Haku approaching the room. He walked in, a pile of fresh towels in his arms and he looked startled for a small moment. "Ren, you're able to stand," a smile eased onto his angelic face and he swiftly put the towels into the bathroom. A moment later he was at her side, taking her hand. "Here, try walking and maybe I can show you around..." Ren nodded, grasping his hand and taking a few steps. Wincing at first, the pain seemed to dull with each step and soon she smiled, her pace quickening slightly until they reached the door.

"Looks like the tour is still set," Ren confirmed with a nod. Haku laced his fingers with hers and led her outside. The area just outside the room was large and circular, many doors along the sides of the building.

"Most of the rooms on this floor are bedrooms, though there is one supply room and this one over here leads to the stairwell..." Haku led her the door he indicated and sure enough, there was a flight of stairs leading to the lower floors. They headed down and entered into a tattered sort of lounge area with an office on one end. There were guards near the entrance, three of them, each tall and hulking. The smallest of the three though had his eyes glued onto Haku and Ren's twined hands and a peculiar look was on his face. The scent he gave was sort of bitter and put Ren on edge. His aura didn't seem to phase Haku and since he knew the guard longer than she had, she figured it was nothing. "Right over that way is the kitchen," Haku pointed toward an open entryway. "Usually I'm the one who goes out and gathers things like food and medicinal herbs, perhaps once you get better you could help me. It'd be much appreciated."

"Oh, of course. I'm sure you could really use the help."

Haku glanced past her and Ren sensed that same bitter aroma.

"Haku," the man started. "There's something that I need to discuss with you privately."

"Yes, Kazuo. Ren I'll just be a moment... I'm certain you're hungry so you're welcome to look through the pantry." Soon he headed off with the peculiar Kazuo.

"Sir, I'm not certain that this Ren character is safe to have here at the base... She has a dangerous family history," Kazuo stated. Haku considered this, remembering Ren's father. Ren had mentioned he had been locked away, though.

"Kazuo. I have known Ren for a very long time..."

"Yes, but you even said you'd known her not only a day when the two of you first met. You used to tell us how much you longed to see her and that her ballistic father kept her locked away... don't you think those behaviorisms went over to her as well?"

Haku shook his head, wanting to laugh at how foolish Kazuo was being. "Kazuo, you don't understand—" Suddenly there was a large crash coming from the kitchen and Haku gasped loudly. Kazuo moved to try and lock Haku down though he missed and Haku circled him swiftly, plunging a senbon into his neck and darting ahead.

Ren was being cornered by several hunters, as well as Haku's other two guards. "Since it is useless trying to talk some sense into you all I'll have show you the hard way," Haku hissed harshly. Ren stared over at him in awe at how protective he was getting, dodging some of the attacks being thrown at her. Soon after they were all darting out of her way, dodging the senbon being thrown to them. Ren cartwheeled out of the way, tumbling as she landed and grunting in pain, falling in her landing. Haku darted in front of her, his face fierce as he prepared for a jutsu. The area around was growing raw and misty and Ren watched as the hunters' expressions changed to fear. Clearly they weren't prepared to deal with what Haku had to offer.

"Ren, use a jutsu to drill a hole in the wall behind us," he instructed as the ground below them shook. "We'll need an escape route after my jutsu is complete. This whole dome cannot be trusted and now it will crumble!" As he shouted, his jutsu was executed and several tall, slender icicles shot from the ground. Haku ensured each enemy got hit before scooping Ren up and darting through the hole she'd smashed through with an earth-style jutsu.

"Where are we going?" Ren questioned, looking back as the dome collapsed under all the huge, bloodstained icicles. Haku darted through the trees and deeper into the forest, looking down at Ren.

"Somewhere safe... small, which does not require the help of guards."

"They told me I was a danger to you..." Ren huffed.

"Nonsense. I can understand that they work for the protection of the dome that once was and the people who lived within it. Though Kazuo should not have gone to such lengths to get rid of you. I know you far better than he does and it was foolish of him to act so quickly without getting to see who you really are first. Because of his actions I acted so quickly as well... as to kill every last one of the guards that threatened you. Normally I would never go so far as to kill someone in battle... but when it comes to your protection, then so be it," grinning down at her he gazed ahead of himself. They hurried along and eventually reached a small clearing where a little abandoned shed lay. Haku approached it, letting Ren down. "Often times when I'm out gathering things I do a bit of exploring. When I found this I knew it might come in handy one day." Twisting the knob, he headed inside the home.


	10. Moth to Flame

Love like Winter

_Part 10: "Moth to Flame"_

The inside of the little cabin actually was not as plain as Ren had expected. Most of the furniture was still there, even in good shape. Just as they walked in, there was a little living room with a cob-web-coated fireplace. Beyond that was a tiny two-step stair case on which lay the kitchen. "We'll definitely need to do some cleaning, but it's not so bad," Haku grinned, flicking some of the cobwebs from the fireplace off of his fingers. The two gazed around.

"Maybe they left some food," Ren suggested, all ready approaching the kitchen. Back at the dome she was already getting very hungry though was rudely interrupted in her search for something to eat. Opening some cabinets, she found that most were empty and whatever was left was outdated. Haku glanced in the fridge. The bulb inside was flickering and the fridge was grimy and bare.

"We'll need to be heading to the market. First though we'll head to the other rooms and note down what we'll be needing..." Haku closed the fridge door and led Ren along to a hallway on the left side of the house. As they walked along, Ren had many assorted feelings. She felt as though she'd know Haku all her life because of how well they had connected that first day in her childhood "home". All at once though, a tense feeling tugged at her. Haku was beautiful, angelic, and had grown to be extremely strong... it almost intimidated her. Just down the hall and to their right was a bright bathroom. The tiles on the walls and floor were a sort of off-white and it didn't look half bad. There was a small stand up shower and it looked fairly clean. The only thing off was some very minor cracks in the mirror but it was not terribly noticeable. Whomever had lived there before had already emptied out the whole of the house. "Looks like this room will be the least of our worries," Ren said as they exited and turned down the hall.

Right at the end of the hall was a single bedroom. The bed was large with a black canopy overhead it and dark covers. There were a couple of nightstands on either side of it, a lamp on each one. Haku slid the doors to the closet open, coming to find that part of the home was empty as well. Turning back towards the bed he saw that Ren was sitting on it, a grin on her face. "I like this room already," her grin widened as her hands felt the covers beneath her.

"It's a bit darker than my taste..." Haku giggled. "Although if you enjoy it, I can learn to. It's better than nothing, after all. Come now," he reached for her hand, pulling her gently to stand. After walking around the house for a bit her leg seemed to be holding out all right. "We've got a lot of shopping and cleaning to do. It'll probably take us until tonight!"

During their trip to the market, a sudden cold front swept over Kiri and they picked out a few mugs, logs, hot cocoa and things for s'mores. As they were preparing everything, a gentle smile was on Haku's delicate face. Slowly he stirred the cocoa mix into the bubbling milk. It would not be long until he would have to go out and hunt down more missing-nin, though for now he was basking in the feelings overcoming him. Being with Ren in their new home was the happiest and most content Haku had felt in what he was certain were years. "It's finished," Haku called joyously after pouring the coca into a couple of mugs. Ren had just finished starting up a fire and she grinned to him before helping him bring over the treats.

Silently the two ate their s'mores and sipped their cocoa. The wind outside was harsh and Haku glanced out of the window. Everything outside suddenly seemed to bleak and gloomy. "Our new home has really come together," Haku stated gently, his warm eyes turning back to Ren.

Ren smiled to him. His hair was loose around his shoulders and she couldn't help but always be so spellbound with how undeniably beautiful he was. His androgynous features and psychical strength seemed to draw her to him even further, making her feel safe and secure. For a moment she studied the living room and it did seem much more alive than when they first arrived. That's when Haku sort of lurched, a subtle sob escaping him. Only a moment ago he felt so at ease... though the pain he felt over Zabuza was still tugging at him. "Haku," Ren slid closer to him as he placed his mug aside, hand trembling. His hands balled onto his lap, his head lowering slightly.

"It's just... I do still miss Zabuza. But most of all I'm... angry. At myself," sobbing again, a tear rolled down his cheek. Ren watched, remembering that first day of them being together as kids. She remembered how she always felt so unsure of how to handle when someone was upset. Though now she was always ready to do something about it, even if it were a simple, kind gesture. Reaching forward, she wiped the tear that was staining his cheek. "I know that he cared for me. As much as he hid it behind those frigid eyes of his, it was there. Though he never showed it and I didn't care. All I wanted was someone to care for," he wiped away the tears pouring down his cheeks before looking to Ren. His eyes were still glazed by his tears though he was smiling at her. "Oh, Ren..." he whispered. "I don't know what I would do without you. I know I shouldn't by crying still when you are by my side." The fire cackled beside them and Ren's heart pounded her chest.

"It will take a lot of time for those feelings of hurt to pass," Ren brushed her fingers slowly in Haku's silky hair before she took it back to herself. His pale cheeks darkened slightly at the action and he looked at her, listening. "Before Zabuza passed... Just as he looked to you, I could tell he really did care. But seeing the being that he was, he'd just grown too used to hiding those kinds of things. You're right when you say what you need is someone to show you that they care," she smiled sincerely to him, her eyes glowing against the flame. Haku leaned to her slowly, his own heart rate picking up now.

"I've known it since the day we met, Ren... that there was something special between us. All those years away from you, not knowing where you were... they were heart-wrenching. When we met again in the forest, it was so hard to believe it was you, out of the blue like that. But I could never, ever forget those eyes," his voice fell to a soft whisper as his eyes slid half-closed, as if he were in love. Ren's heart slammed against her chest and she was certain Haku could hear it. His lovely aroma surrounded her and everything suddenly seemed so entirely perfect. The lively fire cackling beside them, the now clean, wood floor beneath her palms. And Haku. Delicate, angelic, perfect Haku. And his lips were so close to hers now, his sweet breath luring her in like moth to flame. "I love you," Ren whispered. Haku's eyes were now open wide and sparkling with life. His pale cheeks lit up the brightest shape of pink, a true smile spreading on his face. The one Ren adored.

"I love you, Ren," and that's when it finally happened. He kissed her, pulled her body close to his, heat rising to both of their faces. His soft lips pressed firmly onto hers and Ren's hand tangled gently into his dark locks. They were there for quite some time, curled in front of the flame, hands slipping and sliding sensually, tongues wrestling gently, soft groans of pleasure here and there. Haku didn't want the kiss to end, it felt like truest and best thing he'd ever felt in his 15 years. With every passing moment he filled the kiss with passion, his hands still running up and down her sides and around her waist and back. Once they pulled away, they were breathing heavily until they locked lips again only moments after. Haku wanted to push her down gently, let the kiss linger on until he let his lips travel to other places on her body. It was a thought but he couldn't bring himself to go through with it. He felt much too sheepish to go that far this soon.

Eventually the kiss did come to a halt and they lay beside each other next to the fire, each of them with their heads rested on their arm as they gazed at each other. "That was marvelous," Haku stated, his voice like melting honey as usual.

"I've been wanting to kiss you for a while now," Ren admitted with a little chuckle. Haku blushed, huddling closely to her.

"Me too," he responded timidly, planting a tiny kiss on her jaw. "Just laying here like this is the best I've felt in so long... And to think we'll be ending our days like this all the time; curled into each others arms," he giggled, snuggling her closer. Ren kissed the top of his head, watching the fire behind him. It reminded her of how she felt in that moment—alive and full of passion. "Tomorrow though I do need to go out and get some work done. You'll be coming along, won't you?" He glanced up to her, his eyes innocent.

"Yes," Ren responded, taken in already by his face. Slowly she leaned to kiss him, wanting to try it herself. Haku smiled into the kiss, his arm slipping around her waist.

"There will be lots of risky things out there. But don't you worry," slowly Haku caressed her face. Ren leaned into his hand, her bright eyes on his. "I'll do anything to protect you."


	11. Hunter-nin

Love like Winter

_Part 11: "Hunter-nin"_

Haku's warm eyes lingered on Ren's charming face, her very subtly tan skin and her soft, pouty lips. The thoughts of their first kiss came rushing back and his pale cheeks flushed. Ren's hair had fallen behind her ear, and the little point at the top was twitching ever so slightly... a clear reminder of her clan's feline past. Slowly he stood, peering at her as he approached a drawer across the living room. She was still sleeping soundly. There was a small crick in his neck from falling asleep on the floor. Truthfully he hadn't meant to, though at the moment last night he was so entirely comfortable with his head rested onto Ren's soft chest. Though through the night they had tangled away from each other to be left in rather awkward positions, sprawled onto the cherry wood flooring. Haku slid the drawer open, retrieving his mask. That's when he heard some gentle shifting and a smile broke out onto his face. "Originally this undertaker career was a disguise," he started, turning to Ren who sat up, stretching her slender arms, Haku's blush returning as her back arched. "But I've learned so much already that it would be good to keep it going. We could use the money and normally it's an easy task to hunt down the missing-nin and turn them in to those who dispose of them."

Ren looked at the mask in Haku's hands curiously. "If I'm going to be tagging along, won't I need one too?"

Haku nodded to her statement as she stood and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. "I made this one myself. We could head to the craft store to get the supplies we need to make your own. I could show you the basic designs for hunter-nin and you can choose which you like best. Or we could have matching ones," he smiled brightly, already excited with the idea, though Ren glanced over to him questioningly.

"Don't you get in trouble for that?" she asked as she brought a pot of water to the stove. Haku was already gathering what she would need to make a delicious Udon dish, one of Haku's favorite types of noodles.

"I thought so at first, though as long as you know what you're doing it doesn't seem to matter," Haku clarified softly, bringing some raw Udon and sliced fish over to Ren. "This disguise was a fairly thorough one and I've learned enough about the human body to be able to pinpoint areas to strike to put people into death-like states... or kill them if completely necessary. Mostly this job consists of finding missing-nin and striking them down, though sometimes they're already dead. I could teach you the basics of where to strike, it's not too difficult to pick up if you're quick. And well, you certainly are swift if you can keep up with me," he teased, laughing a little. Ren flicked her bright eyes to him, a playful smile on her face.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Ren teased back, indicating the time they had sparred and Haku flopped straight on top of her.

Haku's face flushed a deep red, already full aware of what she was speaking of. "Of course not! That was a complete accident. I'd never act so indecent." He rose his hands a bit, clearly insistent.

"I was only teasing," Ren chuckled. "I could tell it was an accident."

"...Here and here," Haku used his hands to ghost over specific areas on Ren's body. There was a faint blush on her cheeks, though she tried hard to keep her composure as he was finishing up explaining how to take their enemies down quickly and efficiently. "I hope you're good at absorbing information," he giggled softly, reaching into the pocket of his pants.

"No need to worry," Ren confirmed, already repeating the whole of the lesson in her mind.

"Here," Haku handed her some senbon as they continued out of their home. Earlier they had completed Ren's mask, and now that Haku had gone over a few things they could head out and get some work done.

The two of them zipped through the woods. "This way," Ren suddenly made a sharp turn to their left.

"What is it?" Haku asked, peering at her through his mask.

"I sense someone nearby, but their aroma is faded... indicating they're likely dead or very close to dying." Haku smiled warmly under his mask.

"I'm already so grateful to have you helping me. You're heightened senses will save us plenty of time." In a blur they zipped through the lush trees before stopping suddenly. Ren rose her nose, searching around before darting around the trees. Haku kept up well, watching her every move. "There," Haku pointed his finger to a body dangling on a flimsy branch. Ren chuckled.

"Not such a great way to go," she commented, clearly amused.

"Indeed. Well, I suppose it's what he gets," Haku was already lifting the man—twice his size—from the branch that looked ready to snap off. Ren couldn't help but still be amazed at his utter strength. "All right, this way!"

Haku and Ren ran along for a bit until they reached one of the many hideouts for the undertakers of Kiri. Apparently Haku even had the hand seal for the place down. Ren hadn't a clue how he'd managed that, though she figured she would not question it. They entered and nearly the whole of the hideout seemed enclosed in darkness. Ren's eyes had no issues seeing around the place and Haku knew it well enough not to run into any walls. The inside was a lot bigger than it appeared on the outside, and around the corner Ren could see some people in coats working on something that smelled rancid. Her nose wriggled in disgust and she clamped it. "Having such sensitive senses does not always come in handy," she groaned lowly.

"Sorry," Haku frowned beneath his mask. "Stay here, the closer you are the worse it gets. I'll only be a moment," Haku continued toward the people, hitching the enemy up on his shoulder a bit to keep it from slipping. Ren watched carefully. The smell of all of their scents was so masked by the much fouler smell that she could hardly make out what those people might be like. One of the hunter-nin was peering at her through the iron bars separating them and she tried hard to focus on Haku, who was handing the body over to one to one surgeon who in turn nodded gratefully to him. Still, from the corner of her eye, Ren could see that particular hunter-nin staring at her until someone complained to him to keep focused. Clutching her nose further, she was turning to leave just as soon as she saw Haku turning to come her way.

His walk picking up a bit, he was at her side. "Is something wrong? Or is it just the smell?"

"That and one of them couldn't seem to keep their eyes off of me," she lowered her hand as they exited, thankful for the crisp air that now filled her lungs.

"Oh, that was probably just Ginyou, don't mind him. He's just a little odd," Haku reassured while they lept up into the trees and headed for home. Something of this Ginyou character put Ren slightly on edge, although since he was not as near them as the guard from the other day had been, she simply figured that she shouldn't linger on it too much. Once Haku brought forth the courage to clamp his hand to hers, the worries vanished from her mind and she smiled warmly, continuing home with her graceful lover.


	12. Stolen

Love like Winter

_Part 12: "Stolen"_

"The day certainly flew by," Haku emitted softly, his eyes turned to the window within Ren's room. He sat at the edge of the bed, twisting his head a bit as he spoke, a tiny smile on his neatly-sculpted lips. Ren glanced past him at the sinking sun in the window. "It feels good to get back on track..." he turned to the window again. Ren kept her eyes on him, smiling softly in return. "I still feel... that twinge of pain..." his gaze seemed to lower to his lap. There was a small shift as he balled his fists, a glistening tear dripping onto the back of his hand. Ren's smile faded as the crystal droplet clung to his skin. "But, I keep telling myself... I shouldn't be upset... Not when I have you by my side." Suddenly he'd turned his body to her, his consoling palm slipping against her cheek, lifting her head a bit so that their eyes locked. "You are showing me the life I was meant to live. A life out of the darkness and shadows of falsehoods. What Zabuza and I were creating... it was a dream, a dream of his in which I was being used. Though more than anything, it was a nightmare. Even if getting rid of Gato would do the village good..."

"Back then you two were committing crimes of your own," Ren noted, quietly. Haku looked ashamed for only a flash. It was gone in the same instant though and he stifled a feeble grin.

"Yes. That's exactly right. I was desperate though, to have a reason to keep going each day. Though I can see things crystal clear now, and the life I led back then was not one I would normally have chosen. I want to do this village well, not add on to the chaos." He paused as Ren squeezed his hand, which had slid back to the mattress.

"Don't worry," she assured, her gleaming eyes full of sincerity. "Today was a good day, a good start to a better life, doing Kiri well." Haku then giggled mirthfully, wiping the tears from his eyes and pulling Ren into an embrace.

"Thank you for helping me today. We're sure to make a wonderful team... keeping Kiri clean of any pesky missing-nin," squeezing gently, he kissed her cheek before pulling away to look into her eyes that were twinkling with life. Just then Haku suppressed a yawn before an air-soft chortle rolled from his lips. "I'm not sure about you, but I'm actually really tired," he was already unpinning his bun, removing the cloth that held it and letting his raven locks cascade over his shoulders. As Ren watched, her smile returned.

"You really are beautiful," she murmured, a blush on her cheeks. Haku looked to her, a look of slight awe on his face, as if it were the first time she'd told him this.

Easing under the welcoming covers and pulling Ren to rest her head on his chest he replied softly, "Never as beautiful as you..." before slowly sliding his chocolate eyes shut.

Only moments later, they were both falling into a blissfully sound sleep...

* * *

Ren stretched her limbs, yawning a bit. "Haku," she murmured as her first thought of the day danced through her still somewhat sleep-fogged mind. Suddenly her senses snapped on and she sat up, glancing around the room. Rubbing her eyes, she saw that it was still a bit dark outside, the sun only just creeping over the horizon. They had fallen asleep very early though she was surprised she hadn't waken a little earlier. Blinking, she realized the warm scent was absent... leaving a bitter, devoid feel to the room. Sliding off of the bed, she opened the door and peered down the hall. Even with her night vision, the hall leading to the living and kitchen area was nearly pitch dark. Turning slowly to her left, she saw that the bathroom light was pouring through the bottom of the door and she approached, knocking lightly on the door. "Are you in there?" she called, pressing her ear to the door. That was odd.. often the smallest shift would cause her to have woken. She must have been out like a light last night...

As her thoughts drifted through her mind, she realized she hadn't yet gotten a response. "Haku...?" ...Still, nothing. Reaching for the knob, she'd noticed it was open and peered inside. The red tooth brush—Haku's—was out of the container and there was tooth paste smeared on the mirror. Heart pounding, she continued inside and went straight to the window, noticing the lock was completely broken off. "No," she cried, a feeling of panic like no other suddenly ripping through her chest. Leaning forward, she held her nose close to the window. Whomever had taken Haku must have only left moments ago, and if she could pick up the scent now, she'd be able to track them...

_How could I have not woken? _She nearly slammed her fist against the window in frustration. Stopping herself from such a foolish action, she focused on the scent... It smelled of basil, something often used to cover one's own scent. Visualizing the color, she shoved the window open and glanced around with her nose raised slightly, sniffing... The scent continued right through the trees in front of her home, it's color twisting right into the foliage. This was good, whomever had taken her beloved was foolish enough not to mask the scent further in any way. Thus, if she hurried, she'd be able to catch them and figure out what on earth they were seeking. Dashing out of the kitchen and down the hall, she hurriedly got her sandals on, fetched Shippou Doki and flew out the door, determination and despair pumping through her veins.

The scent traveled through the trees, seeming to take many sharp turns so Ren had to stay focused and quick on her feet. They seemed to be taking a rather strange path and she nearly crashed into a few branches. Thankfully though, her reflexes were keen and dodging was something she was nearly a master in. Eventually, the scent took a huge arc downward and to the ground and she leapt from the trees, landing rather loudly, not noticing how how high up in the trees she had gotten. Turning her gaze forward, her heart suddenly dropped...

There was a fork in the path, which wouldn't have been such an issue... if the basil scent continued in either direction. Eyes flicking from either path, all the different scents were whirling around madly in the area and it was almost too much to handle. Falling to her knees, she looked—wide-eyed—to the paths, as if some how, some _way_ the scents would fade away and reveal the basil scent...

Though of course, they did not leave. Lavender, lilac, citrus... nearly every kind of scent danced around, fogging the path she thought that would lead to Haku... the one she loved, she cherished... Her thoughts raced and now she did slam her fist to the ground, dust drawing up angrily in front of her. Who knows what could have happened to him by now... What did they even _want_ with poor Haku? What wrong had he ever truly committed? Whoever they were though... they were a lot cannier than Ren had first thought. They had even somehow figured out that Ren's senses were different from most others.

Like some say, you should never underestimate anyone... Apparently not even in such a desperate time as this.


	13. Surmise

Love like Winter

_Part 13: "Surmise"_

Golden-brown eyes remained locked on the mess of scents whirring around. Really, there was no time to be wasting, was there? There was no possible way Ren would allow them to get away with this—whoever 'they' truly were. Coming to a stand, determination rang true in her veins and she darted through the various smells before her, and after traveling a small ways the scents entirely drew out. All that was present now was the smell of soil, the trees... Ren was about to sprint forward until someone caught her eye—an older woman's form emerging from the foliage, a stricken look about her. "Oh, Madam..." the aged voice called to Ren. "You must help them! There were a few shinobi from Oto, luckily they had not spotted me..."

Ren's heart leapt at the news, ears perking in interest beneath her hair. "This person they held captive—did they have long raven hair and pale skin?" The woman in turn gave a hasty nod.

"You know him?"

"Yes. Thank you for your help, I will help him," Ren swore, then dashing off just as the woman had opened her mouth to say something else. Truly she didn't intend to be rude, but really there was no time to waste during such desperate times. Even if there was no indication of where exactly in Oto they'd gone, any sort of lead would do just fine. If Haku's scent was left even in the tiniest grain of dirt, she'd be able to locate him again. Giving up was not an option.

For a while Ren traveled, bracing herself for any adversaries that might pop up, all while sniffing around to locate Haku's scent. As she edged closer to Oto, it seemed their artificial scents where faltering, and very faintly through this, Haku's scent was at last recognized. Speeding ahead, she was again sent on an odd path that took many twists and turns. It seemed she was on the right track. Now for the whole of the day she had made her way there—throat parched though legs still going strong. Haku's smell was getting stronger by the moment, and thankfully it was not tainted with anything that resembled poison or death. Although, as she neared her destination, she did catch something off, mixed in with his scent... blood? It was just when that realization hit that something was zooming her direction, only to be tangled within her vines and crushed to bits. "You're messing with the wrong girl," Ren snarled, already edging toward a frenzy. All this pent up anger... it was boiling beneath her skin for a time now—at last ready to seep on through. In the distance she spotted a chamber's entrance, just where Haku's smell was most concentrated. Dimly, the sound of his cry could be heard and Ren in turn hissed sickeningly, eyes noticeably intensifying as pupils morphed to thin slits. There were many enemies now surrounding her, a few darted toward her and with a swing of Shippou, she'd knocked a few backward—some poofing away as clones. Already she went about something bold, anxious to get inside that chamber. Earth was jutting in all directions, breaking the ground and the trees, knocking even those hidden in the trees onto their backs. Through any spaces though, few had made it through, one's blade being blocked by the chain of Ren's weapon. There were but a couple of enemies who put up a tough fight, though as soon as they were taken down, Ren was at the chamber in an instant, busting on through. That smell was so strong now, and as the dust cleared she could see the forms of a two people and something else...

There were blood-stained icicles jutting from the ground in one area, a few guards sprawled dead on the ground and a single ice mirror. Ren's eyes trailed to Haku, her breath hitching lightly. His hands were cuffed to the ground, arms straight above his head where he lay. He'd bent his neck to look at her, wincing at the slices in his stomach. His shirt had been torn, revealing pearly skin tainted with slashes of blood. Ren clenched her teeth, looking to the masked one looming over Haku, his hand raising a blade, threatening to drive it into him.

"Ren—!" Haku rang, though paused as he saw that—not even in the blink of an eye—the enemy was being bound by Ren's vines, his blade clattering to the ground. Haku's speeding heart was beginning to slow as he looked to the sheening blade, the one coated with his own blade and he sighed quietly. Soon a vine had shifted to move the adversary's mask. Haku looked over with interest, quite shocked to see who was responsible. "...Ginyou?" He blinked his brown eyes in dismay at the discovery.

"Yes, that's right," Ginyou conceited with a wide smirk.

"I don't understand," Haku emitted, quite appalled. "Really, what is the meaning of this?"

"Your past working along side Zabuza is evident—you can't be trusted to be working with us, Haku." That's when that so-rare flash of anger rushed over Haku's features.

"Really, I'm quite sick of people tossing up these assumptions. It's understandable, though have you any true evidence that I would do something to hinder the squad? ..." Brown eyes trailed to Ren. "Even she has been accused of something that is untrue. If anything, Ginyou, you're the one who cannot be trusted!" And somewhat miraculously, Haku had broken the chains binding him. Ren faltered very slightly, uncertain he should be standing so soon. "Ren, keep a firm hold on him," he ordered, running through a one handed sign.

Ginyou struggled against the vines, cursing lowly. "You don't deserve to be a part of the undertaker squad!" He spat, eyes darting around as ice mirrors formed all around him.

"I try to avoid such things," Haku murmured as he slid into one mirror amongst the many that formed the luminous dome. "But I will have you know that I will be striking mercilessly..." Of course, he didn't intend to kill him. It wouldn't be good to have to explain to the others why Ginyou was dead, even after all of his unnecessarily cruel acts. Senbon went zooming toward him in a blur, drawing up a pained utterance from their enemy. And just like that, he had fallen into the death-like state. The mirrors retracted and the vines moved away, vanquishing as Haku fell to his knees, weakened due to the lack of chakra as well as slight loss of blood. Ren was at his side at once, circling a slender arm around her shoulders and darting away from the scene.

Upon arriving back home, Haku was in need of a bit of care and Ren was quite beat as well due to all the traveling. "All of this nonsense that has gone on is really a pain," Ren muttered as she was scrubbing Haku's hair—helping him just as he'd helped her after the collision with Kakashi's Chidori.

"Hmm~ Thankfully I don't believe Ginyou will be messing around any longer..." Haku responded in a relaxed tone, leaning against the tub he sat in, though winced somewhat. The water did sting a bit against the cuts on his skin, though he knew the moisture would serve him well, so long as he was not soaking for too long or it might get infected. There were many of them, though they were not all too deep. His dainty form shuddered lightly as he'd felt Ren's fingers graze his neck. "Why one would go to such lengths only due to their own assumptions... and not a shred of evidence, I have no idea..."

"Nor do I," Ren replied, now working at rinsing him clean. "Maybe he's mad," she smirked lightly at the possibility. "If that's the case, hopefully he will get fired."

"Admittedly, that would be a relief. He did always seem a bit off... I should have seen this coming, though I try not to pass too much judgment unless I've truly seen what one can act like," he indicated then that he was ready to be helped out. It was difficult for Ren not to stare at how the trails of water rushed down his body as he stood, though she ensured her eyes didn't trail too lowly. Haku was ever-aware of how his heart began to race as he dried off. Being exposed like this in front of her... it made him nervous, in a sense. Though over all it was a slight comfort... to not be afraid of letting his guard down in front of someone.


	14. Passion

Love like Winter

_Part 14: "Passion"_

It had been a couple of days, and the two had recovered considerably. Haku was currently out helping on discarding of some missing-nin from Kumo, while Ren began cooking once she felt he might be arriving soon. She had put together a sort of sesame chicken stir-fry and a side of tuna rolls. When she'd gotten started on some green tea, she heard the door creaking open. Haku stepped inside, placing his mask on a stand, then removing his shoes and leaving them at the door. Approaching Ren slowly, he gave a warm hug from behind. The way he softly nuzzled her sent a warm surge throughout each of them. "This smells wonderful," he complimented, looking over her shoulder before kissing her neck lightly, then making his way to set the table. Ren noticed how her neck seemed to tingle, even moments after he had stepped away, her cheeks flushing somewhat.

The two ate silently for a moment , though Haku grinned as he felt Ren's foot reaching under the table to play with his own. A warm giggle rolled from his lips at the contact. "So it seemed things went smoothly today?" Ren inquired, then popping a sushi roll into her mouth.

"Indeed. It seems Ginyou truly has learned to keep his distance... I'm quite tired, though I was excited to see you," he admitted with a timid smile, his pale cheeks blushing.

"You were rushing back home, weren't you?" Ren teased lightly. "You certainly arrived sooner than I thought..." Their toes wrestled lightly under the table, tangling together at times. Haku's mind wandered to when they had first kissed as he ate, and suddenly he was craving the attention again...

After clearing off his plate and washing it off, he proceeded to the hall closet to get a log to ignite, then moving the mat out in front of it and sitting cross-legged before it as it built up. Soon Ren moved to take a seat beside him, then deciding to lay on her back as she peered up at him. "There's so much madness in this world," Haku began to her softly, warm eyes locking onto hers. "It's pleasant though, to be able to come home to such warmth. Things certainly are different from before," a hand reached to caress Ren's cheek, his head tilting slightly as he gave the sweetest smile. "I couldn't have asked for better..." Ren took his words in with a gentle grin as his fingers brushed her bangs from her face. The image of what Ginyou had done to him had flashed in her mind suddenly, though she blinked it away, focusing on how he appeared now—unharmed and fragile. His looks were deceiving though, Haku was not one easily messed with.

"Hopefully now our pasts won't be thrown at us again by others," Ren murmured. "Though of course, there will always be things to get done... people to have to deal with..."

"That is true," Haku agreed, his body inclining over hers, his fingers embracing her dreamy-looking face. "But for now..." he whispered, smiling as he leaned closer. "All I want is to enjoy this moment with the one I hold so precious..." Ren's heart was thudding away as she watched Haku's eyes slide shut, his lips brushing hers so softly, then pressing deeply. Even given her heightened senses, it seemed that somehow they had escalated further. Every touch, smell and taste was so vivid—the roasting fire, Haku's calming aroma and his chest pressing to hers as he now straddled on top of her... and his lips...

As Ren's tongue moved to part his lips and slowly enter, Haku groaned in delight as their tongues met, wrestling sensually. The sounds escaping him were so alien, though to him it was still all so blissful... being so close to his Ren. Feeling the tie on his bun holder being tugged off, raven locks cascaded over slender shoulders. Somehow, he had a feeling this just might only be the beginning of layers being peeled off...

Ren knew this kiss was much more intense than their first. She felt Haku's whole body pressing to her own, their passion-ignited kiss never ceasing as they felt at whatever skin they could—Haku's hands riding her legs and Ren's fingers lightly massaging his neck. Haku moved to softly nip her neck, the tiny utterance that drifted from her made him feel so suddenly full of life. As he planted air-soft kisses along her skin, he felt his kimono being pushed off of his body and he swallowed slightly. Despite that they'd both bathed each other, this situation still made him feel quite sheepish. "You're being rather bold," Haku mused.

"As are you," Ren countered lightly. "You're right on top of me." Haku giggled lightly, his fingers now tucking into the arch of her back to remove her kimono's sash and set it aside. Ren blushed deeply, wondering just how far this could go... Haku sat up straight, peeling off his brown sweater slowly. It was only fair that he take off more layers as well, at this rate. Reaching to her again, he pushed her kimono off of her body, then leaning into her to plant kisses along her shoulders and arms. Ren grazed her fingers along his spine, then fiddling with his hair before circling to feel around his chest. Her eyes peering over his body, the fingers of one hand moved to rub one of the little pink peaks on his chest, a pleasured cry leaving him—actually catching Ren a bit of guard. Brown eyes looked to her, half-lidded and coated with something... Longing?Continuing to rub the spot lightly, her other hand moved to rub both nipples simultaneously. This area seemed quite sensitive, as several small moans were leaving Haku's lips. His cheeks lit up a bright shade of pink, lips partly slightly as his eyes watched her. "Ren..." he whispered gracefully as her hands glided down to his stomach, shifting to his sides. All these feelings were so warm to him, though also so new and intense. Could it feel any better...? He wondered. Haku proceeded to undo the bandages that held Ren's breasts, her cheeks reddening further as she was exposed. Were hers as sensitive as his had been? Reaching forward, he used a single finger to circle around her peak. Ren bit her lip, repressing something that threatened to rise up her throat. Though as he used his index finger and thumb to gently squeeze it, something finally made it's way through. A gasp abruptly pressed from Haku as he felt Ren's hands caressing his inner thighs, inching closer to his center... a spot he realized felt sort of odd recently. Brown eyes widening, he was about to protest, although... "Aaahh...~ Reeen..." Her hand had moved to squeeze his member, and he arched lightly into the touch. This spot... it was so sensitive. Whatever she was doing, it felt wonderful and he didn't want it to stop. Ren fondled the squishy part, and with all the soft sounds drifting from Haku, he must really be enjoying the feeling. His hand had moved from her breast, inching lower, his fingers softly poking her center. Would she feel as good as he did...? Haku blinked curiously at the slight moisture down there. What was that? Either way, he rubbed through her underwear softly. Ren sighed softly, now realizing how good Haku must be feeling right about now.

She indeed felt a bit overwhelmed, though Ren trusted him after all. Her hand was rising up his roomy shorts now to softly squeeze his member some more. "Ahh—!" Haku cried, tilting his hips into the touch, his body trembling lightly. Ren found that these sounds, and the way he'd said her name to be oddly addicting. Fingers could now be felt trying to make their way into his boxers and he chewed his lip, looking to her in question. "Ren, y-you don't have to..." he began shakily, not really so certain why he was feeling guilty. It all felt so good, was there anything to truly feel bad over? He trusted her to treat him right, to make him feel good... not only in this sense, though in every way. Ren's fingers retracted somewhat, and her golden eyes looked to him as she smiled.

"Haku, I truly care for you. This seems to make you feel good, it makes me feel close to you..." Haku's breath was beginning to quicken as he felt his shorts being pulled from his body.

"Y-yes, it... feels so wonderful," he whispered to her, cheeks still dusted pink as he closed his eyes momentarily. Soon he was bare, Ren's eyes scanning over his form as her hands explored his body. He was much like a porcelain doll, her very own snow angel... A low moan pressed from him as Ren felt at his soft pouches of skin before moving to his stiffening member. Body heating, he pressed further into the touch. More, all he wanted was more of this delightful feeling. Soft fingers rode along his shaft, circled the top of his member... Truthfully Ren was uncertain of what to do with it, and Haku could not say much either to direct her. His mind was spinning though as he wondered if it could get any better. His answer came rather quickly as he hand wrapped around his shaft. Heart speeding, he looked to her with glazed eyes. Ren's hand was now stroking slowly and Haku leaned back against his palms. This move, it certainly seemed like the right one. "Ahhh~ ...Mmmn, Ren~" He moaned hotly, Ren's face lighting up once more as he began thrusting against her hand, "Oh, yes... this... so good..." Haku managed, not really able to speak so quickly in this moment. Ren swallowed as she watched him—everything was visible with how he was sitting on her, even her hand working on him and her own heart was beating madly at the sight. "Please... don't stop," Haku pleaded, his dark hair shifting as he thrust his shaft against her palm. His fingers were tugging her underwear down now, he wanted for her to feel this pleasure as well.

Ren helped him in getting them off, her heart jumping as his finger was immediately rubbing at the wet slit and playing with the moist folds. Hearing her soft moans now mixing with his only heightened his arousal. The fact he was aware she was feeling good too, somehow it made him feel even better. "Does it... feel good?" Haku asked to his lover, getting a weak nod and a shaky breath in response. Ren's hand was working a bit quicker now as Haku's fingers found a warm hole and slowly made their way inside, thrusting slowly and rubbing the inner walls there. His free hand had moved to play with her pink peaks once more. Haku's name rolled from Ren's lips and he gazed at her, eyes sparkling, doused in emotion. Everything was so suddenly surreal, and he noticed how with everything going on, Ren's hand was faltering somewhat. His fingers retracted from her entrance as he felt something... he truly did not recognize. A feeling of urgency, like he was flying up some slope... containing something, just ready to burst. It was coming so quickly, as well. In that moment he lost it, body trembling and fists balling into the mat as he found himself screaming in pleasure. It was all so much... "_Ren—! AHH—..." _His thrusting had reached top speed it seemed, raven locks shifting with each movement, tumbling over his shoulders, his mouth open and head tilted back. Each thrust was punctuated with his screams, and then a light whimper until a loud gasp left him, eyes squeezed shut. Ren blinked in surprise as something spewed from him, erupting onto her hand and stomach. Haku's body was slinking backward though she ignored the mess upon her, leaning to catch him and lay him down. His breathing was heavy, arms and black hair all out around him. Ren ran her fingers through his hair as she tried to calm him. "Mmn, Ren..." he murmured softly, looking to her, traces of pleasure still in his expression.

A soft smile couldn't help but form on her face. Haku's body felt as if it were on fire and he was certain he was sweating, but he still smiled weakly. This truly was as close and she and him could get, wasn't it?


End file.
